


Trevor's Gem Adventure

by InfernoMan



Series: Grand Theft Auto vs. Steven Universe [1]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Steven Universe Future, Trevor Philips Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22142347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernoMan/pseuds/InfernoMan
Summary: If there's any human that gems should fear, it's Trevor Philips. Join Trevor as he checks out Beach City and starts his adventure with gemkind.
Series: Grand Theft Auto vs. Steven Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596037
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Here comes Trevor

**Author's Note:**

> Steven universe fandom, meet Trevor. A character so popular by the GTA fandom. Hope you enjoy the first chapter. This is my second crossover story so I know I'll enjoy it.

"So...how is Franklin?"

"Oh he's doing good homie, he got himself a girl finally. And she's got cake man, a nice fat ass."

"Well ain't that a good thing, I was wondering when the kid would get his balls sucked."

"Heh yeah man, he finally got rid of that yeeyee ass haircut so he finally got a bitch on his dick. So what's up with you man?"

"I, my friend, am trying something new and fresh. I'm gonna try to become more social. I'm going out to explore new places and meet more ugly faces."

"Where you going?"

"A small town named Beach City."

"Beach City?" Ain't that the place where that uhh...that one rock band play at?"

"Sadie fucker and the rape suspects? You got it Lamar."

"Haha. So how long you gonna be there?"

"Not too long. Just long enough to see if I don't wanna return."

"Alright that's cool. See ya T."

Trevor has been driving down the highway that leads to Beach City. Ever since he sent Ron to investigate the city, Trevor has been curious to check it out. Trevor learned through Ron that a alien race called "Gems" lived there. Ron taught him all about the diamonds, gem war, colonies, the many types of gems, corruption, how gems work, the crystal gems and even Steven Universe himself. This has reached Trevor's interest. He wants to see what he can do with this knowledge, but also to become more social. Trevor had a really tough childhood. His father physically abused him and his mother emotionally abused him. His mother pretty much gave him the White Diamond treatment. Ever since he was a kid, he has had rage issues and violent impulses that ruin his chance to fit into society. He has killed people, robbed people, blown places up. Trevor is pretty much an asshole. After driving for a while, he finally makes it to the welcome sign for Beach City. He parks his truck next to the sign and steps out of it. He stands next to the welcome sign and looks at Beach City. He then begins to talk to himself. 

"So...this is Beach City. The place where humans go face down in rock pussy? I never fucked a rock before, never considered it. It sounds painful." Trevor begins before he sees Pink Diamond's human zoo floating above Steven's house.

"What in the fuck is that? A giant..pink..floating...buttplug? *sigh* I knew this place would be weird." Trevor says as scratches his head.

"So Steven, you really thought you could hide aliens away from me? Trevor Philips? Well guess what you hormonal teenage turd, you fucking failed. And then there's your dad. He is the only human who has ever fucked a gem. He's one lucky son of a bitch I'll tell you that. Well guess what Steven? I'm about to shit on your town's doorstep. I'm gonna check out Beach City, I'm gonna learn more about gems, I'm gonna see if this city can benefit Trevor Philips industries. I'm also gonna become the second gem fucker in history. I'm gonna at least fuck a pearl up her ass before I even leave. Brace yourself Beach City, here comes Trevor." Trevor says to himself like if he was making an announcement. He then walks to his truck and gets in it. He starts it up and starts driving down the road to Beach City. Trevor's gem adventure has begun.


	2. Gem Rampage ft. Vidalia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trevor picks a fight with some gems who are harassing a human lady.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you read on, you should know something about Trevor: He is very sensitive about his nationality. Don't. Ever. Call. Him. A. Canadian.

Trevor has finally made it to Beach City. He observes the place as he looks for a parking spot. He looks to the left and notices the humans that live there. He sees a bald black man in shorts inviting people to his arcade. He also notices a fisherman fishing along with a guy with spiky hair. He then sees a guy with French fry hair and his sons selling fries to customers.

"Jesus, all these people look like they're animated. They're weird looking." Trevor says to himself. He then looks to the right and sees what he came for....gems. He sees a bunch of quartzes playing volleyball near the beach, he also sees a couple of rubies guarding a old short woman. He continues to see various gems as he drives...nephrites, jades, agates, all of the above.

"What in the hell? What kind of drugs does it take to imagine these creatures? They really are aliens." Trevor says to himself in shock. He finally finds a parking spot behind a pizza restaurant. He parks his truck behind it and steps out. He stretches his back and takes a deep breathe.

"Time for me to explore this city." Trevor says to himself before his stomach grumbles.

"Shit I'm hungry, but I'm not in the mood for pizza. What else can I get here?" Trevor asks himself. He then looks around and notices a shop that says 'Spacetries'.

"Spacetries? Must be a bakery shop." Trevor says to himself. He then walks across the street and heads into the shop. When he gets inside the shop, he sees that he was correct about it being a bakery shop. He looks to the right and sees a blue muscular gem with horns on her head behind the counter.

"Greetings fellow human." The gem says with a smile.

"Greetings...whoever you are." Trevor says as he walks to the counter.

"You may call me Blue Lace." The gem says.

"Blue lace? Okay uuhhh...i'll have a black donut hole for to go." Trevor says to the gem.

"That'll be 5 bucks." Blue lace says. Trevor pulls out a crumbled up 5 dollar bill from his pocket and hands it to Blue Lace. She takes it and hands him a bag that has the donut in it, which Trevor takes.

"Enjoy your donut." Blue Lace says with a cute smile.

"I'll try." Trevor says before he exits the bakery shop. He stands on the sidewalk and pulls out the donut he ordered. He takes a huge bite and munches on it. He then throws it up and coughs a little.

"The fuck is this?! This donut is disgusting! Tastes like moldy bread smeared in dog shit!" Trevor shouts in disgust. He then looks to the right and sees a little kid standing next to him. The kid is wearing red pants, a white sweater and a blue shirt around his neck.

"What? You want this?" Trevor asks as he points to the donut. The kid shakes his head in response. Trevor rolls his eyes and throws the donut across the street.

"I have to say kid, your town is weird. These aliens just made it more weirder. Weird plus weird does not equal good, you know what I mean?" Trevor says to the kid. The kid shrugs his shoulders in response.

"What's your name?" Trevor asks.

"Mamama." The kid says.

"What?" Trevor asks in confusion.

"Mamamamama." The kid responds.

"What does mamama mean? I don't understand what you're saying." Trevor says as he turns his body to the kid. The kid then pulls out a pencil and a piece of paper. The kid writes something on the paper and hands it to Trevor. Trevor takes it and looks at it.

"Onion? Thats your name? Was your mother drunk when she named you? How have you not been bullied yet?" Trevor says to Onion. Onion shrugs his shoulders. He then tugs on Trevor's pants and points down the street.

"What?" Trevor asks. Onion once again tugs and points.

"You ..want me to meet your mom?" Trevor asks. Onion nods his head.

"Can you at least give me her name?" Trevor asks as he hands Onion the paper. Onion takes and writes on it. He hands it to Trevor and he takes it.

"Vidalia?....jesus Christ. Alright screw it, if I'm gonna make friends in this city, I guess this is how I'll start. Lead the way my mamama friend." Trevor says as he puts the paper in his pocket. Onion then starts walking and Trevor follows. After walking for 3 minutes, they finally make it Vidalia's house where the garage is, but not in the way they expected. Trevor sees a woman in front of the garage. She has a short thick bob blonde haricut. She's wearing a white t-shirt, a long mint green dress shirt and overalls. She's holding a double-barrel shotgun and is pointing it to a bunch of gems in front of her. The gems consist of a bismuth and two agates.

"Is that your mom?" Trevor asks. Onion nods his head.

"What's going on here?" Trevor asks. Onion shrugs his shoulders.

"For the last time, you are not getting my paintings! I told you this is private property! Now get out of here or else!" Vidalia yells at the gems in anger.

"Or else what human? You're gonna tell Steven?" The bismuth asks with a cocky grin.

"No, I'm gonna take matters into my own hands. I'll crack you all with my shotgun! I'll fill your gemstones full of lead! I'm not afriad to fight you gems!" Vidalia shouts at her enemies. Stars appear in Trevor's eyes as he watches Vidalia.

'I...am in love." Trevor whispers to himself. He then looks at the gems who are harassing her and gets angry.

"Looks like your mother is in trouble Onion. Go ahead and get outta here, this is gonna get ugly." Trevor says in a angry tone. Onion then walks away and Trevor starts walking to Vidalia and the gems.

"Listen human, you're not scaring us with that little toy of yours. Just hand over the paintings and no one will get hurt." The bismuth says with a evil grin.

"Hey! She said this is her fucking property! Now get your rock asses out of here!" Trevor shouts as he stands between Vidalia and the gems. Both Vidalia and the gems are shocked by what they see. Trevor then turns to Vidalia.

"Darling, I am so sorry these gems have treated you like this. I Should've arrived sooner. How about you and I shatter them and we'll go on a romantic date? How does dinner at the pizza joint sound?" Trevor says, acting like his crazy self.

"Are you crazy? I am not dating you! Have you looked at yourself lately? You stink like trash, you got dirt under your nails, you obviously don't care about your personal hygiene." Vidalia responds.

"Hey! I know I'm not perfect, but I'm telling you, I can be your knight in shining armor! You are a princess in danger, and it looks like these dragons need to get fucked up." Trevor says in desperation before he points to the gems.

"Who is this human? Why is he even here?" The bismuth asks her friends.

"I don't know, why do you look like a gem version of 6ix9ine?" Trevor shoots back.

"Oh you got jokes huh? Say....aren't you Canadian?" The bismuth says to him.

"What?" Trevor asks.

"Yeah, you're a Canadian human. Say human, do you like to eat moose dipped in maple syrup?" The bismuth asks, making her greatest mistake ever.

"Shut up." Trevor says.

"Do you like to eat beaver, eh?" The bismuth says in a mocking tone.

"I said shut up." Trevor says in a pissed off tone. 

"Or what human? You can't hurt me. I'm a tough gem. You're just a sad, little, filthy, CANADIAN human." The bismuth says in a bragging tone. Trevor is now extremely mad and his blood is boiling.

"Hehe...you really know how to push a human's buttons." Trevor says to the gem, going insane.

"That's it! Get out of my property now!" Vidalia shouts to the gems.

"Honey, allow me to make things right." Trevor says to Vidalia before he snatches Vidalia's shotgun from her grasp. He then points it to the bismuth and shoots her. A loud shot can he heard all around as the shards of a bismuth falls onto the ground. Trevor had just shattered a gem. Vidalia and the gems are surprised by what they see.

"Bismuth! Bismutthhh! Nooo!" One of the agates yells as she begins to cry.

"That's right, she's fucking dead! And now you're gonna join her!" Trevor says before he points the shotgun at the other gems.

"Help!! Help! That human just shattered a gem!" One of the agates yells as she and the other agate run away.

"Head inside the house sweetheart, I'm gonna shatter some fucking gems." Trevor says with anger. Vidalia runs inside her house and Trevor sees many gems approaching him.

"rrrrRRRRAAAAHHHH!!!!" Trevor yells at the top of his lungs while holding the shotgun.

///// Gem Rampage ////

A lapis tries to dive at Trevor but he shatters her with the shotgun as soon as she get near. 

"You fucking rocks are gonna learn to fear humans today!" Trevor yells. A ruby tries to stab Trevor but he dodges and kicks her in the face. He presses his boot against her neck and shoots her in the face with the shotgun, shattering her. A jasper runs towards Trevor and he runs towards her. As soon as the jasper prepared to strike, Trevor shoots her in her stomach, shattering her. A nephrite shoots acid from her mouth at Trevor, but Trevor dodges and shoots her in her eye, shattering her. 

"This is why you Homeworld gems lost to the crystal gems! You're literally getting shattered by a human!!" Trevor shouts. A pearl tries to stab him with her spear, but Trevor dodges and sweeps her off her feet with his leg. He shoots her in her stomach, which shatters her. He then picks up the pearl's spear and throws it at 3 gems who are in a row, which shatters them.

"Still think humans are weak?! Huh?! I'll fucking prove you all wrong!!" Trevor yells at the group of gems running at him. He charges at them and resumes his shattering rampage. Trevor is literally a one man army. Shards fly everywhere as Trevor shatters gems one by one. Trevor shatters a larimar and Vidalia's shotgun finally runs out of ammo. He throws the shotgun aside and pulls out his pistol from his back pocket. He looks to the left and sees elite gems walking to him.

"Bring it on ladies! I'm ready to dance!" Trevor yells at the elites. A pyrope throws her fans at Trevor but he ducks in time and shoots her in the face, shattering her. A hessonite swings her sword at him and he dodges all her attacks. He then points his gun at her arm and shoots, shattering her on the spot. A emerald swings her sword at him but he catches it. Trevor rips the sword from her grasp and stabs her with it, making her scream in pain before she shatters.

"I can do this all fucking day!" Trevor yells. He then looks behind him and sees a destiny destroyer ship flying to him.

"Really? A warship?! For one human?!" Trevor shouts. The ship then starts firing rockets at him. Trevor runs around and dodges the rockets. He then aims his pistol at the front window of the ship and fires. He manages to shatter the pilot of the ship and the ship crashes into the ocean. Trevor puts his pistol back in his back pocket and takes a deep breath. He looks around and sees the shards of all the gems he has shattered. This part of Beach City is a complete mess. Trevor picks up Vidalia's shotgun and walks towards her house. He makes it to her front door and lays her shotgun next to it. He puts his hand on the front door and lays his head on it.

"Look, I know this isn't a very good first impression, but I needed to save you from those gems. If I didn't interfere, you would be dead. I can tell that you have suffered alot, and I feel bad for you because I have suffered alot as well. I would like to be your friend. You're a very special woman. You love your art as much as I loved my impotent rage action figure. If something bad happened to them, we would get really angry. I hope my rampage hasn't cost me my chance to know you. You and I could be best buds. Anyway, if you ever have another gem problem, holler for me." Trevor says towards the door, hoping Vidalia heard his speech. Trevor walks away from Vidalia's house and walks down the street towards his truck. He makes it to his vehicle and hops in. Trevor breathes as he thinks about what just happened. His rampage is definitely going to draw attention. The crystal gems are going to wonder how it happened. He leans back in his chair and decides to take a nap. He's having complicated feelings, as if he wasn't already complicated enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's chapter two. Thank you for reading. Make sure to tune in for the next chapter.


	3. Trevor makes a gem friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trevor meets a elite gem and makes his final decision about Beach City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to make this into a trilogy of chapters. This will show how Trevor's gem adventure has actually begun. It's still gonna continue, but it'll be in a series called Grand Theft Auto vs. Steven universe. Anyway, enjoy the last chapter of the trilogy.

Trevor has finally waken up from his nap, he needed it after what happened earlier. He looks up to the sky and realizes it's night time. 

"Shit, how long was I asleep? Those gems really wore me out." Trevor says to himself as he rubs his eyes. He looks around and sees that there's barely anyone outside. Only a couple of humans and gems can be seen walking around. Trevor sees a human comforting a nephrite while they sit on a bench.

"Calm down nephrite, you're gonna be okay." The human says.

"I'm scared Jerry, whoever shattered those gems is still out there. I could be next." The nephrite says with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry, the crystal gems will protect us. They'll figure out who did it." Jerry says.

"Well that's just great." Trevor says to himself. His stomach then grumbles due to him not having anything to eat. He looks around and sees a trashcan next to his truck. Trevor, being himself, decides to step out of his truck and go for the trash. He opens it up and finds a half-eaten hotdog in the trashcan.

"Welp, better than nothing." Trevor says as he picks up the hotdog. He eats it in one bite and munches on it as he walks back to his truck. He hops back in and finishes eating his hotdog. He picks up his phone and sees that nobody has texted him. He assumed that maybe Michael or Franklin would wonder what he's up to. He then looks to the left and sees a gem standing in front of his car door. She's a hessonite with her gem located on her right eye. Trevor quickly pulls out his pistol and points it at her.

"Hey hey hey, calm down human. I don't wish to fight you." The hessonite says with her hands raised up.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Trevor says in a angry tone.

"My name is Hessonite. I only wish to talk with you. May i take a seat in your vehicle?" The hessonite asks.

"Fine...but don't think I won't shatter you." Trevor says as he points his gun. Hessonite then walks around and opens the other car door. She takes a seat and closed the door.

"Now what do you want?" Trevor asks while pointing his gun.

"I noticed that you're new here, I've never seen you around in this town. It's always nice to meet a new human. How do you like Beach City so far?" Hessonite asks with a grin.

"I....dont know how to feel about this place. The people of this town are really...odd. I came here wanting to check this place out, make new friends and also wanting to learn more about gems. So far I don't have a good relationship with gemkind." Trevor explains while he puts his gun away.

"Is that because of your gem rampage that you went on earlier today?" Hessonite asks. Trevor raises a eyebrow at her.

"That's right, I witnessed you shatter those gems. I have to say I'm very impressed. The way you shattered them with your guns. I thought those things were useless until I saw you use them. Those gems couldn't even lay a scratch on you, you could've been a great soldier during the gem war." Hessonite says with a smirk.

"Uhh...thanks I guess." Trevor says.

"I'm actually glad you shattered those gems, they were some of the most annoying ones I have ever encountered. You're a very interesting human. I like you. I would like to be your friend if that's okay with you." Hessonite says.

"Uh...sure. The name is Trevor by the way." Trevor says.

"Trevor...nice name. Alright Trevor, now that we're friends, why don't we do something together?" Hessonite asks.

"What do you have in mind?" Trevor asks.

"How about you join me in a deal that I'm going to make with a emerald? I'll need some extra muscle in case the deal goes bad." Hessonite asks.

"Wow....i didn't know gems do weapons deals. I like to do that back at where I'm from. I'm starting to like you already. Alright, let's go." Trevor says as he hops out if his truck.

"Excellent." Hessonite says as she steps out of the truck. Trevor reaches into the back of his truck and pulls out a AK-47 from under a blanket. He then starts walking with Hesoonite down the street.

"What kind of gun is that?" Hessonite asks.

"A AK-47. One of the most famous rifles in human history. This baby can get the job done easily." Trevor says.

"Good to know." Hessonite says.

"I don't suppose the crystal gems know about this?" Trevor says.

"Heh, no way. Steven and the crystal gems have created alot of new rules for gemkind to follow since they won against the diamonds. Steven Universe has single handedly ruined the lives of many gems because of his stupid rules. Shattering is no longer allowed, our war weapons have been taken away, gems like me now have nothing left. Steven only cares about his friends and ideals. He doesn't know how to mind his own business. He will never change. He cannot be trusted." Hessonite explains.

"I see....i'm sorry he runied you're career. I knew I wouldn't like Steven but I didn't expect him to be this unlikeable." Trevor says.

"He took my ship and sword away from me. Ever since then, I wanted to rip his arms off and show him how he doesn't control me. I'll hurt and shatter anyone that I please. I'll fly my own ship, I'll use my own sword. And if I want to use war weapons, then that's what I'll do. I live my own life and I'm not gonna allow some half-gem to tell me how to live my life." Hessonite says with anger.

"Now that's the spirit my gem friend! So, where is this deal taking place?" Trevor says.

"We're meeting Emerald at a gem battlefield on Earth." Hessonite says.

"How do we get there?" Trevor asks.

"We're gonna break into Steven's house and use his warp-pad to teleport there. It's just behind the lighthouse." Hessonite explains with a grin.

"Breaking and entering to get to a deal location. I like it." Trevor says. They then continue walking for a couple of minutes and they make it to Steven's beach house. Trevor and Hessonite are crouching so nobody sees them from inside.

"The warp-pad is right next to the living room and the kitchen. Just straight forward. We just next to go in quiet and hope that the crystal gems aren't there at the moment." Hessonite whispers.

"If we run into them, I'll spray them down." Trevor whispers.

"Part of me hopes that you do." Hessonite whispers. They then approach the beach house quietly. Hesosnite pulls out a gem knife and picks the keyhole with it. She manages to unlock the door and opens it quietly. Trevor and Hessonite step inside and Hessonite closes the door quietly. Hessonite then turns around and sees the warp-pad. 

"There it is." Hessonite whispers with a smirk. 

"Guys, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. Dad? I didn't know you and blue diamond were dating? I miss Connie so much." Trevor and Hessonite hear from upstairs.

"That's gotta be Steven talking in his sleep. Let's go before he starts getting a wet dream about whoever Connie is." Trevor whispers before he walks to the warp-pad. He finally gets to it and Hessonite joins him.

"So how do you make this thing work?" Trevor asks.

"Only gems can activate warp-pads. Hang on tight, it's gonna be rough for you." Hessonite says.

"What do you mean by-" Trevor tries to say before the warp-pad activates. Trevor screams as he and Hessonite travel through warp space. They finally make it to their destination and Trevor falls on his back with his rifle on his chest.

"What in the fucking fuck?!" Trevor shouts from shock.

"I told you it was gonna be rough." Hessonite says. Trevor then stands up and observes where they are.

"Holy...shit." Trevor says as he is fascinated by what he sees. He sees a grassland full of mutated strawberries, lost gem weapons and floating mountains. 

"What in the hell? Was there something in my hotdog?" Trevor says.

"Nope. What you see is real my human friend. This is the gem battlefield, more commonly known as the strawberry battlefield. Come, Emerald should be near." Hessonite says before she begins walking. Trevor follows her and they start their travel. After walking for a couple of minutes, they find a emerald with her gem on her left shoulder standing behind a table of long-swords.

"That's her." Hessonite says to Trevor. They then head towards her and Emerald notices.

"Greetings Hessonite, glad you could make it. Who is the human?" Emerald asks.

"He's just a human friend I made back in Beach City. I wanted to show him who we gems do business." Hessonite says.

"Wow....those are some fancy swords. Mind if I hold one?" Trevor asks Emerald.

"Sure, go ahead." Emerald says. Trevor then picks up a sword and admires it.

"Do you have what I asked?" Emerald asks Hessonite.

"Of course I do." Hessonite says before she reaches into her gemstone. She pulls out a era 1 diamond communicator device and hands it to Emerald.

"Here you go, just like I promised." Hessonite says. Emerald takes the communicator and puts it in her gem.

"Woah woah woah...there's something off with these swords." Trevor announces to the two elites. Trevor then shows that he is able to bend the swords. He tries to stab the ground but the sword breaks into pieces as soon as it touched. Trevor then looks at Emerald, extremely pissed.

"You fucking bitch! What the hell is this?! Did you set Hessonite up?!" Trevor shouts at Emerald.

"Emerald, what is the meaning of this?" Hessonite asks the fellow elite.

"Hey! I need your help here!" Emerald shouts in panic behind her.

"You backstabbing bitch!" Trevor yells at Emerald. He then picks up his AK and shoots Emerald in her shoulder. Her cries are reduce short as she is quickly shattered by the bullets. Trevor then walks to the gem shards, breathing hard and veins showing.

"You can't hustle a hustler!" Trevor shouts at the shards.

"I can't believe she would betray me." Hessonite says. All of a sudden a bunch of jaspers come out of nowhere and they surround the human/gem duo with swords and maces. 

"You take the ones facing you! I got the ones facing me!" Trevor shouts at Hessonite.

"Will do!" Hessonite says to her human companion as she brings out her knife. They then charge at their enemies and begin fighting. Trevor instantly shatters the jasper that faced right in front of him. One Jasper tried to charge at him but he slides underneath her and shatters her from behind. Another jasper tries to throw knifes at him but he reflects one and it shatters the gem. Trevor continues to shatter jaspers for 3 gruesome minutes.

"Trevor! Help!" Hessonite says. Trevor looks behind and sees Hessonite getting punched by a jasper. Trevor shoots the jasper in the face and quickly shatters her. He then offers his hand to Hessonite and she takes it. Trevor looks around and sees all the gem shards of his recent shatters. 

"You saved me. Thank you so much." Hessonite says with a smile.

"Nobody backstabs my gem friend." Trevor says.

///// Time Skip, Beach City /////

Trevor and Hessonite are now back at Beach City, wondering the streets and chatting.

"So Trevor...have you considered staying here for a while?" Hessonite asks.

"You really want me to spend more time in this hellhole?" Trevor asks.

"Trevor, I'll tell you right now, this city isn't completely bad. You said you wanted to make friends right? So do that. Believe it or not, some of these humans are likeable, more likeable than the crystal gems. And as you can see with me, not every gem would want to kill you. Why don't you try to make more friends here? Give this place a chance. Also, imagine the things we can do together. We can achieve alot of our goals. This city could use someone like you to bring reality to people's faces. So what do you say?" Hessonite says as they make it back to Trevor's truck.

"If my gem friend says I should stay, I guess I should follow the advice. Like you said, these people will need to realize how cruel the world is. I'll give them a sense of reality and I'll do what's right. I guess I could also help gems that have been ruined by Steven." Trevor says as he puts his rifle in his truck.

"That's nice to hear. You'll be the human this place needs Trevor. I promise you won't regret staying here. Well it appears that's it's nighttime, and I'm sure you humans need rest. I'll see you soon Trevor, take care of yourself." Hessonite says before he starts walking away.

"You too." Trevor says to her. Trevor then sits in his truck and begins talking to himself.

"Turns out gems aren't as bad as I thought. Yeah, I could really do alot with this stuff. This could help Trevor Philips industries. And then there's Steven, he has really fucked things up. He really is the most softest sack of shit in this galaxy. These people don't need him, they need me. I'm gonna make things better. Do you hear that Beach City? Trevor Philips is gonna be here for a long time." Trevor Philips says before he goes to sleep, for his adventure has now truly began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right, there's gonna be alot more stories of Trevor in the Steven Universe world. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Make sure to keep tuning in to the series. I'll see you all later.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Make sure you tune in to the second chapter, it will actually be a "rampage" chapter.


End file.
